Payne Thresholds
Payne Thresholds are a diverse set of multiplayer challenges designed to reward players with bonuses for accomplishing certain feats during the course of a multiplayer match. Each Payne Threshold has a Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum level, and once you cross each of the first three individual thresholds you're rewarded with bonus XP, while achieving the Platinum level of any Payne Threshold unlocks a new custom title for your multiplayer character. The first set of three thresholds went live on August 27th and were active until September 2nd, 2012 and have continued to be released in groups of three every week since then. For every threshold a bronze nets the player 1000 XP, a silver nets the player 2500 XP, a gold gives 5000 XP and a platimun gives 7000 XP and a unique title. All thresholds are accumulative unless otherwise stated. Below is a list of current and previously active thresholds listed in order of when they became/will become active: *'Adrenaline Rush' :Adrenaline earned in a game :Bronze - 250 :Silver - 1000 :Gold - 1500 :Platinum - 2000 :Title - The High Strung *'Juggernaut' :Damage taken in a life :Bronze - 200 :Silver - 500 :Gold - 750 :Platinum - 1000 :Title - Juggernaut *'Postmaster General' :Pacakages delivered in a game :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 4 :Gold - 5 :Platinum - 6 :Title - Postmaster *'Can I Have Your Stuff' :Lootings in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 25 :Platinum - 50 :Title - The Packrat *'He Who Hesitates' :Points captured when first in :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 25 :Title - On The Spot *'Prepared For The Worst' :Ammunition looted in one game :Bronze - 100 :Silver - 250 :Gold - 500 :Platinum - 1000 :Title - Survivalist *'One Man Army' :Points captured alone :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 20 :Title - One Man Army *'They Were All Dead' :Enemies killed in ten seconds :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 4 :Gold - 6 :Platinum - 8 :Title - The Feared *'Marathon' :Meters sprinted in one game :Bronze - 500 :Silver - 1000 :Gold - 2000 :Platinum - 3000 :Title - Speedy *'Rapid Defense' :Bomb planters killed :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 5 :Gold - 7 :Platinum - 10 :Title - Defender *'Dive Bomber' :Shoot-Dodge kills in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 20 :Title - Dive-Bomber *'Urban Ninja' :Damage dealt without taking damage :Bronze - 600 :Silver - 1200 :Gold - 2400 :Platinum - 3600 :Title - The Ninja *'Pyromaniac' :Bombs successfully planted :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 5 :Gold - 10 :Platinum - 15 :Title - Pyro *'It Came From Behind' :Enemies killed from behind in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 20 :Title - The Snake *'Bulletproof' :Damage taken in one life wearing body armor :Bronze - 200 :Silver - 500 :Gold - 750 :Platinum - 1000 :Title - Bulletproof *'Debt Collector' :Package carriers killed in a game :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 5 :Gold - 10 :Platinum - 15 :Title - The Kneecapper *'Grim Reaper' :Enemies Killed in Bullet Time in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 25 :Title - Grim Reaper *'Facilitator' :Enemies spotted in a game :Bronze - 10 :Silver - 25 :Gold - 50 :Platinum - 100 :Title - The Spotter *'Head of The Class' :First place finishes :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 25 :Title - Head of The Class *'Unstoppable' :Kills in a row without dying :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 7 :Gold - 10 :Platinum - 15 :Title - The Unstoppable *'Survivor' :Kills made at low health in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 20 :Title - Survivor *'Hunting the Hunters' :Kills as the assasination target in a game :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 5 :Gold - 7 :Platinum - 10 :Title - Fearless *'One-Two Punch' :Kills whilst dual wielding in a game :Bronze - 5 :Silver - 10 :Gold - 15 :Platinum - 25 :Title - Ambidextrous *'Invisible' :Enemies spotted whilst undetected :Bronze - 25 :Silver - 50 :Gold - 75 :Platinum - 100 :Title - The Invisible *'Kleptomaniac' :Packages stolen in a game :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 4 :Gold - 5 :Platinum - 6 :Title - Klepto *'Dodge This' :Shoot-Dodgers Killed :Bronze - 3 :Silver - 5 :Gold - 7 :Platinum - 10 :Title - Sureshot Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer